


[podfic] cosplay tumblrfic AU

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, tumblrfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: GUYS I’M cRYING BECAUSE I HAVE TOO MUCH WORK TO EVEN LOG ONTO TUMBLR FOR MORE THAN A FEW MINUTES BUT I JUST WANTED TO SAY I NEED A COSPLAY AU
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 18





	[podfic] cosplay tumblrfic AU

****

****Title:** [cosplay AU tumblrfic](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/75874745145/guys-im-crying-because-i-have-too-much-work-to)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/saucery/profile)[saucery](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/saucery/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf

 **Pairing:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

 **Length:** 00:02:46

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/09%20\(TWolf\)%20_cosplay%20AU%20tumblrfic_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))

**Author's Note:**

> The original text for this story is no longer available online.


End file.
